Miraculous Xmas!
by TabellaMartem
Summary: Serie de One-shot navideños de las mejores parejas MLB...


_**Recordando navidad.**_

Durante toda su niñez estuvo sola, en sus cumpleaños, las fiestas navideñas, cualquier celebración importante en realidad... Su padre le compraba cualquier cosa que ella quería como disculpa, por no pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella, y le constaba que el la amaba, pero el dinero no compra la felicidad... No del todo.

Su primer navidad real, la paso a los ocho años, ella era una niña muy bonita, agradable y un tanto manipuladora, había aprendido de sus padres, que se podría esperar de la hija de la Reina del estilo y el mayor Empresario de París.

Aquel día habían llegado a la mansión Agreste, se respiraba la auténtica calidez de las fiestas, al llegar una hermosa mujer rubia, con los ojos verdes más bellos que había visto saludo a sus padres y después la saludo a ella, era aún muy pequeña, pero recordaba el aroma a galletas de jengibre recién horneadas, a canela y dulces.

Detrás de aquella mujer apareció un niño un poco más bajo que ella, pero con los mismos ojos verdes y la misma sonrisa que Emilie Agreste. El pequeño Adrien llevaba un sweater con bordado de reno y el cabello rubio completamente alborotado, tomo su mano y pasaron toda la tarde jugando juntos. Al llegar la noche, se sentaron a cenar y abrieron los regalos. Aquella navidad recibió un regalo que atesoraba aún en una pequeña caja en su muy amplio guardarropa, un sweater muy parecido al de Adrien, pero en color amarillo. Aquel día paso su primer navidad feliz.

Las siguientes navidades acontecieron de una manera muy similar a aquel día en que conoció a su adorado Adriboo, y a Emilie, hasta que que la pequeña Chloe Burgois tenía aproximadamente trece años y medio, y Emilie desapareció.

La segunda Navidad mágica en su vida fue a sus 16 años, estaba en el Lycee y había tenido un cambio radical en su persona desde que su padre había Sido akumatizado, y con ayuda de los otros héroes había podido volver a la normalidad. Si seguía un poco engreída, pero, ya no lo hacía por llamar la atención de nadie, solo lo utilizaba como medio para bromear con Alya y Marinette, que se habían unido más a ella desde que Sabrina se había marchado con su padre a Lyon.

Aquella navidad, había atacado un Akuma a una niña que, no pasaría navidad con su padre, pudieron derrotar a Hawkmoth y pasarían un rato celebrando con otros portadores, ella sabía que tanto sus amigas Alya y Marinette, Nino, Adrien, Luka ,Juleka y Nathaniel lo eran y aquella tarde la pasarían en casa de la azabache, para después volver a sus respectivas casas.

Desde que habían entrado al Lycee había comenzado a tratar mejor a todos, incluído el pelirrojo, que había comenzado a salir con ella en "plan de amigos", aquella noche ocurrió algo que la sorprendió, pues Nathaniel había hecho una hermosa pintura de su rostro, mirando pensativa la ventana del aula que ambos compartían durante sus clases. Eso término por tirar frente a sus amigos aquella máscara de mala persona que deseaba mantener, por miedo a ser lastimada.

 _ **"Ridículo, totalmente ridículo"**_ le gritó la rubia a Nathaniel cuando esté le pregunto si lloraba porque odiaba la pintura, la chica después de su icónica frase se limitó a besar los labios del joven y sonreírle, su sorpresa aumento, cuando tras despedirse de sus amigos encontró a sus padres esperándola en la acera... Tras una pequeña cena con sus padres su madre le dió el mejor regalo del mundo... _**"La dirección de la revista emigrara a París para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntas Chloe"**_

Y sus navidades fueron más cálidas a partir de ese momento.

Hay siempre navidades que no olvidamos, y Chloe recordaba otra mágica navidad, la tercera más feliz de su vida, hacía un par de años que Hawkmoth había desaparecido, Adrien y Marinette se habían comprometido hacía un par de meses, Alya y Nino vivían juntos ya hacía un año y Luka había comenzado a salir con Kagami Tsurugi. A sus veintiséis años y con casi diez de Noviazgo con Nathaniel, Aquella especial Navidad celebraban además la gran apertura de su primer hotel en Versalles.

A la fiesta asistieron sus amigos, las familias de estos y sus padres. Llevaba el hermoso vestido negro que su preciosa amiga Marinette había diseñado para ella, casi por completo ajustado al cuerpo, mangas largas, escote que dejaba ver la su perfecta espalda, sobrio, elegante y sencillo que ahora descansaba muy bien cuidado en un gancho dentro del guardarropa.

Aún recordaba como todo había comenzado a dar vuelta a su alrededor cuando después de bailar esa canción romántica que un Nathaniel más maduro en todos los aspectos cantaba a su oído mientras ella sonreía sintiendo que no quería irse jamás del lugar entre sus brazos y De pronto el joven la separó de si, se hincó frente a ella sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió para mostrar un anillo que, si bien era sencillo, era el más precioso que había visto en la vida y escucho al tiempo que el aire la abandonaba casi por completo "Chloe, quiero pasar cada día que me quedé a tu lado... Te casarías conmigo" .

No hubo duda en su respuesta, se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo beso entre lágrimas susurrando alegre "es totalmente ridículo que pienses que No voy a casarme contigo Kurtzberg".

Se habían decidido a vivir juntos esa misma noche...

Aquella tarde casi un año después de aquella Navidad estaba sentada en la que era su Suite desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos en el hotel, once meses atrás. Sus amigas detrás de ella escuchaban sus historias navideñas mientras le sonreían.

-Chloe, cuando le dirás a Nathaniel- preguntaba la Azabache acariciando con cariño la barriga de su amiga mientras está le sonreía- se dará cuenta en cualquier momento, mi pequeña sobrina comienza a crecer después de todo.

Alya que también estaba detrás de Chloe comiendo macarrones, con el vientre abultado se unió a su conversación- las tres vamos a ser madres casi al mismo tiempo, quien lo diria- les decía mientras sonreía.- Marinette y sus mellizos, Chloe con su pequeño y la pequeña Aria. Creo también que Tsurugi está esperando.- dijo ella suspirando de felicidad como en los años de adolescencia mientras llevaba el Ladyblog.-el problema es que Nino ya no permite que haga patrullajes-Las tres comenzaron a reír.

Llegada la hora de la fiesta, todos estaban muy felices. Le encantaba ver esa alegría en casa, que a pesar de que, sus primeros años había pasado navidad sola y triste o en reuniones lejos de sus padres el destino le había dado oportunidad de encontrar personas con las que, todo el año podía contar, que las fiestas de Navidad no volvería a pasarlas sola y que había encontrado al hombre perfecto, que amaba incluso sus defectos.

Miraba en dirección a Adrien y Marinette, estaban con los padres de ella, Gabriel Agreste sonriente mientras tomaba a su nuera por los hombros en un gesto cariñoso, y Adrien preguntando cada tres segundos si estaba cómoda... Obviamente lo estaba, sonreía radiante no llevaba ropa de gala, solo unos pantalones rosas y una chaquetasemi formal con una blusa blanca, como en el instituto pensó sonriente. Por otro lado Alya estaba sentada charlando con los padres de Nino mientras esté charlaba con André Burgeois. Y al ver como su amado esposo, Nathaniel Kurtzberg que acercaba a ella, Chloe llevaba en esta ocasión un vestido de lana simulando un sweater Navideño, medias y unas hermosas botas con taco alto, diseñados por Marinette porsupuesto. Al llegar frente a la chica está le extendió una pequeña cajita roja, que contenía un sobre con el logotipo de un prestigioso laboratorio clínico de París.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta a sus ojos, mientras Nathaniel abria El sobre y sus ojos pasaban de una expresión confundida a llenarse de lágrimas. Chloe pensó que era algo malo y dió un paso atrás, tal vez el no quería al bebé, tal vez había ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero esos pensamientos oscuros se diciparon cuando el atractivo pelirrojo la tomo en sus brazos como una princesa y gritó en medio del salón - "Chloe Burgeois me dió el mejor regalo, voy a ser padre".

Ella no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad mientras sus amigos y conocidos los felicitaban, su padre también había llorado, pensando en lo mucho que había perdido el tiempo haciendo cosas que a pesar de haber Sido buenas para su patrimonio, le habían quitado valioso tiempo con su princesa. Incluso Audrey, se emocionó al escuchar aquella noticia, abrazo a su pequeña hija e incluso al joven artista... Desde aquel día sus navidades fueron felices absolutamente.

 _ **Este es el primer one shot que escribo por las fechas... dedicado a Manu... mil gracias por leerme. espero les guste... dejen review si quieren alguna pequeña historia navideña de su ship favorito... besos**_


End file.
